


A Love Song From Paris

by certifiedgarbage



Series: A Newsies Love/Non-Love Song [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, and them two have broken up before even getting together, based a song from jon cozart called a love song from paris, davey's in paris (somehow idk), idk i wrote this in 30 minutes, jack's in santa fe, newsies short drabbles, or maybe they did get together, this is a sad one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedgarbage/pseuds/certifiedgarbage
Summary: Davey's in Paris but he can't help but imagine if Jack was there with him. He knows the two of them have seperated but what's one, just one, more thought from a heartbroken New Yorker in Paris?





	A Love Song From Paris

**_At least I avoided cliche, holding nobody’s hand along the Champs Élysées, taking my time, breaking bread, sipping wine meant for two_ **

Davey leaned against one of the trees lining the avenue as the rattling of horse-drawn carriages noisily clattered against the cobblestone roadway, watching the endless supply of love-sick couples pour through the opening of the landmark. It was nice, he supposed. The Arc de Triomphe stood boldly in the picture-perfect view; maybe he could draw a picture of it and take it back as a postcard for Les?

No, Davey’s artistic ability always fell short compared to his prowess in academia. Buying one for his little brother was always an option. He checked the insides of his worn pockets, heart sinking lower as he found a few pennies. Not enough for a souvenir; not even actual French money. The majority of Davey’s savings had been blown by the initial tickets to France, even with his school paying for half of the expenses for his leave away from America. 

Away from his family whom he loved dearly and promised to write daily. Away from New York, the only place he had known for 18 years. Away from the newsboys he had started a child revolution with.

And away from Jack.

Jack, whose nimble and paint-streaked hands would be perfect to have with him at the moment. Not that Jack was in New York, of course but-  _no._ Jack is over. Jack is gone. Jack’s decided to move on and he should too. Just a thought from a tourist in France.

 

**_It’s a beautiful city for saps but turn out the lights, we’re too clever for that and I know, I know we’re not in love but we’d fool this old town with the view of us_ **

 

He knew that Paris was breathtakingly beautiful; there was no doubt about it. But the pretty sights and golden lights couldn’t fool Davey, especially while he stumbled along the small, winding alleyways with hands shoved into his faded coat. Crutchie always said that he was too cynical at life- well at least that’s what the boy had constantly told him before Santa Fe took him along with- _don’t doN’T DON’T THINK ABOUT HIM._

Davey had seen the children sleeping in the street, a scene all too familiar to him at home that had been masked by the glitz and glamour of the magnificent city. And another sight: hidden kisses between alleyways that he had caught a glimpse of while aimlessly wandering the streets, ties being pulled behind ancient walls, husky sweet whispers murmured in the midst of the night. 

He had been part of that once.

Or at least, something like that. Davey turned his head towards the dainty sounds coming from a young couple strumming and singing further down from him on the edges of the avenue - his age maybe - with a guitar case open on the ground and lovesick eyes on each other as soft, lyrical sounds floated from their mouths.

“Pour notre mariage”, Davey had read the sign haphazardly propped up in front of the case. He flipped a penny towards the pair as he strolled past them, making sure his eyes stayed glued on the ground. Davey knew that he caught a glance at the couple, his thoughts would stray towards  _him_  and what they had been.

What they could’ve been, more like it. Davey knew they weren’t in love. Him-  _Jack_  knew they weren’t in love.The two of them could fool Paris with the view of them, though. They could’ve fooled the entirety of New York for that matter but then again, it was just a thought from a tourist. A lonely one, imagining what he hoped would’ve been.

**_And I know, I know that we tried to survive a lie that we could’ve endure_ **

Davey felt the winter wind bite at his neck for the tenth time ever since he left his ratty hotel room as he planted his feet firm on the stone ground in front of the Eiffel Tower. One more day til he gets on the train to America. One more day til he kisses France goodbye and it’s back to 9 hour workdays.

One more day til it’s New York. Again. And without Jack.

It had been a couple years ever since he had seen the skyscrapers or smelled the, frankly, addictive smog of the city’s factories and Davey missed it. He missed the white winters in Central Park, he  missed the orange-colored autumns along the Hudson River, he missed getting to stay inside for days at a time in the spring to avoid sneezing his head off only for Les to drag him outside again, he missed the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsboy congregations in the summer on the Brooklyn Bridge for a day where they could act their age.

And most of all, he missed Jack. It had taken Davey a while to get used to the cowboy not being by his side, of course but he managed. He’d always just  _managed_  but that’s what he did with Jack and that’s what he was good at. Merely managing.

They weren’t together; never could be while Jack faced the decision of Davey or Santa Fe. Everybody knew what Jack chose. Davey certainly did. It was never meant to be while their friendship had been built on a lie that he would stay but one more lie couldn’t hurt so what was just one more thought from the tourist imagining the two of them alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so this was pretty short but thanks for reading anyways. If you got any writing tips or advice about forming letters into melodic sentences, hit me up. As always, DFTBA to all :)


End file.
